onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Rock
The Skull Rock is a Neverland location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the third season. History }} By rowboat, Henry and Pan head to Skull Rock. To keep out anyone with a shadow, except Mr. Gold, Pan draws a line on the ground just before the staircase. After Emma, Hook and Neal capture Pan's shadow, they regroup with their party and storm the Lost Boy camp only to learn out from a captive, Wendy, that Pan has brought Henry to Skull Rock so he can take the boy's heart and maintain immorality. Once Emma, Mr. Gold, Neal and Regina reach the island, they find the barrier keeps them from progressing. Since he is shadow-less, Mr. Gold steps over the line; causing Neal to realize he was telling the truth earlier about ripping out his own shadow. Regina, taking a leap of faith for Henry, hands Pandora's Box to Mr. Gold so he can trap Pan in it. Sensing a presence, Pan has Henry wait elsewhere while he excuses himself. When Mr. Gold arrives upstairs, Pan starts a heartfelt father-to-son conversation and asks to start over as a family, but the latter refuses. Switching tactics, Pan reveals he has the real Pandora's Box, and the one Mr. Gold has is a fake. He then entraps Mr. Gold in it before telling Henry that his heart is necessary to restore magic. The boy questions what will happen after this, and Pan fibs that he'll have a great legacy but can't leave Neverland. Meanwhile, Emma and Regina combine their magic to block out the moon so they and Neal won't have shadows; allowing them to go upstairs. With Pan's magic, Henry's hand becomes enchanted so he can rip out his own heart. Before he give the heart to Pan, Emma, Neal and Regina rush in. They insist Pan is lying, but Henry is convinced by the Lost Boy that his family doesn't want him to die for a greater good. To his family's horror, Henry plunges the heart into Pan's chest as he himself dies. While the concerned trio crowd around Henry's motionless body and attempt to shake him awake, Pan descends from the air to watch them. Angrily, Emma tries to regain Henry's heart by stabbing Pan, who teleports to behind her and picks up Pandora's Box. He warns that they have no chance against him, especially since Mr. Gold, who is trapped in the box, can't help them now. Before Pan flies off, Emma manages to nick him with her sword, which he amusingly regards as a mere tickle. With no idea what to do next, Emma asks Neal if he knows where Pan could have gone. When he suggests the Lost Boy camp, Regina irritably rejects the notion since it'd be too easy. As Regina frets over her son's current state, Emma tries to be understanding of what she is going through. Instead, Regina insists Emma, with her family and two suitors competing for her love, wouldn't understand since Henry is all she has. Seeing as she has a point, Emma backs down from the argument and allows Regina to decide what they'll do next, but the latter has no ideas. Neal notes that even before Pan received Henry's heart, he was already powerful, so it'll be difficult to fight him. Spotting Pan's blood on Emma's sword, Regina becomes convinced they can hurt him even if he is powerful. }} Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. ---- Category:Once Upon a Time Locations